


Shopping

by LeahMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam comfort their younger sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

Not convinced that you would be safe going shopping by yourself, your big brothers Dean and Sam were now following you around the mall. You loved them! But having two bodyguard-looking men, didn't exactly make you a cute boy magnet, and they kept complaining that you were taking too long.

"Come on! You've been in here for like an hour!" Dean said exasperated and tapping his foot. Sam on the other hand got distracted by something on a shelf and was currently content.

"I'm almost finished." you said as you rolled your eyes. Then you headed towards the checkout.

You'd gotten a few shirts and jeans, nothing special. You sat all of it on the counter and smiled at the checkout girl. She was a perky, thin blonde girl. Just the kind to work at a clothing store and make every other girl feel bad about herself. It was even worse for you with your life long self-consciousness, and what she didn't sure didn't help.

She looked you up and down and said "Umm, are you sure these will fit?" then she chuckled looking at the clothing size on the tag. "I'm sure we can find some bigger-  _way_ bigger sizes for you." she continued eyeing your body.

Maybe it should have bothered you so much, but your eyes were burning from trying to hold back tears, but you managed to get out a few words.

"These are actually for my sister. I would  _never_ shop at a place like  _this_ , especially with employees like the ones here." you said. She scolded you then finished scanning your items. You paid and then headed out of the store.

Walking straight past Dean and Sam you headed for the mall exit. While walking you kept your head low to keep people from seeing the tear escaping your eyes. When you three finally got to the impala you let all the tears go and full out sobbed.

"Why am I so ugly?!?" You screamed just as Sam and dean were getting in, but they get back out and climbed into the back seat with you.

"What would ever make you think that?" Sam questioned, and Dean rubbed your back as you cried.

"T-that girl int he store, s-s-she asked me if I needed bigger sizes and then looked at me like I was some freakin' obese pig!" you said and leaned over into Deans shoulder and continued "Did you even see her? She was so pretty."

"Wait...." Said said "Is this why you suddenly get act strange and get sad when we go certain places?" You nodded.

"Oooohh no, (Y/N), no." Dean wrapped his arms around you, "I hate that you feel this way. You are so beautiful. What any of those people have to say doesn't matter." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Any size you are is perfect. I mean you should just see the way boys look at you everywhere we go. You're gorgeous!"

"Really" and asked looking at Sam. 

He smiled and laughed "I can't believe you don't see it. All of those other girls are just jealous."

You laughed and suddenly forgot that you were even sad. "I love you guys!" They both laughed with you and then Dean rubbed you head messing up your hair,

"Love you too, munchkin." Then they got into the front, and you guys rode home, singing to Deans music.


End file.
